Princess Dreams
by ElsiMate
Summary: AU. "It's a good thing you don't love me back, Sasuke-kun." He wanted to ask why. "Because if you break my heart, I don't think I'll ever be able to use it again."


**author: Elsi**

**title: Princess Dreams**

**summary: "It's a good thing you don't love me back, Sasuke-kun." He wanted to ask why. "Because if you break my heart, I don't think I'll ever be able to use it again."**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride home." She says quietly, holding onto her red beanie, as the wind seemed to blow faster. "You really didn't have to."

The boy-man chuckles. "No problem, Sak."

She stepped out of the dingy red truck. It was pathetic really. The window on the passenger side door was gone, the grill was rusty and full of all sorts of insects, and the air conditioning was hardly air conditioning at all. But she found it charming, had a lot of stories, she bet. And she was thankful, that she had gotten to give it a story of her own. Because she knew—she just _knew_—that this dingy red truck was where she fell in love with Kiba Inuzuka.

* * *

It was months after that event before they actually went out. The weirdest part was it was Sakura, not Kiba, who made the first move.

"I think you rock."

Kiba looked at the girl weirdly. They were lying on the pavement, on the highway. It was sun up, but it was still dark. The streets were deserted and the morning/night was quiet.

"You are really drunk."

Sakura looked at him pointedly. "I'm serious, man. You rock, like seriously."

The man beside her was an arms length away, but his laugh echoed around her in its deep baritone. "Thanks."

It was quiet for a while and they were content with staring at the disappearing stars. In the distance, the sky was a faint yellow. In the opposite direction, it was dark blue. It thrilled her. To know they were there and somewhere else at the same time, that it was yesterday, today, and tomorrow at that moment. It kinda' freaked her out, too, but part of that was just the booze.

Kiba looked at her, breeze in her hair, first light in her eyes. He rolled over to her until their arms were grazing. "I think you rock, too."

She laughed, and whipped her head to look at him. "We both rock."

She looked to the sky and breathed in. "We _both _rock."

Kiba was laughing and staring at her. "Hell yeah we do."

Sakura was on her feet and doing a 360, addressing a non-existent crowd. "WE BOTH ROCK!"

She was screaming the air out of her lungs, top it all off, she was running. Running towards the sun with arms outstretched like a maniac. She was chanting, just chanting, no words at all. It was a rhythm her body created and she just voiced it. Moving and gliding and dancing to a rhythm only she could hear. She swears she was drunk.

Kiba was with her, beside her, behind her, everywhere around her, and he was dancing, too. She thought maybe he could hear her body's song, too. Then she quickly erased that thought because she was scared she was becoming insane.

Then he started singing, or humming. It was a horrible tune, that wasn't really a tune, and his deep voice didn't do it much help. But hey, they were drunk and delusional, and it was a symphony.

They were crazy. Idiots. Fanatics. And Sakura loved it. She loved _him, _so, so much.

"You know what?" She looked wild, hair disarray; eyes wide awake, smiling like an idiot.

Kiba looked just as wild as he turned to her. They were on opposite ends of the road. "What?"

"I am so effing fly." Sakura drawled, giggling to herself. She was doing a swimming motion, twisting her hips and rolling on non-existent waves. "Yeah, so _fly_."

They were stepping towards each other. Sakura looked at him and pointed, whilst in an invisible conga line. "And you're so fly."

"Are we all fly?" He asked, amused.

"Naaah, just us two." She chortled, daring to tip over but regaining balance using the hood of the car.

"Just us two." Kiba echoed, smiling.

Sakura twirled around, arms stretched outward yet again. "You know what else?"

"What?"

She giggled as the wind blew her hair in her face. Twirling and running, she broke into an all out sprint, jumping into Kiba's ready arms. She landed with an 'oof.'

"Fly people like us need to be with other fly people."

She was drunk. So, so drunk. It was new, interesting, confusing to Kiba. In his arms, looking up at him was Sakura and not Sakura at the same time. The cool and collected Sakura he knew was temporarily absent, replaced by a much more daring twin. What scared him was he didn't know which one he liked more.

"But I thought we were the only two fly people."

Sakura grinned up at him. And time stopped. Frozen, embedded in his brain was this moment of Sakura, with her eyes twinkling a soft apple green and her hair shimmering in the light of the just born sun.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing his face closer to hers, noses touching ever so slightly. And she whispered what ultimately became the start of their relationship.

"Exactly."

He kissed her.

* * *

It took another few months for Sakura to realize that Kiba was an asshole.

The paper bags in her arms indicated her grocery shopping. She was humming a silly tune by a certain Swift, and trekking the wooden stairs to her dorm room quite happily.

She and Kiba were having dinner today. To fix up their recently rocky relationship.

The first month was a dream. He would pick her up and walk her to her building, and catch her before she went back so they could have dinner.

Then she found out in the next month that Kiba was an extremely possessive man, and did not like the male gender within 5 meters of Sakura's person. This had proven to be a problem when she couldn't even talk to Naruto without being growled at.

But she had a lot of hope. She _loved_ Kiba. She would walk him to his building and wait to go to dinner and walk his dog in the park and do all of the things he'd want her to, if it would mean she could stay with him.

She loved him, really, she did.

She found out what a delusion that was when opened the door to her dorm and heard moans. Immediately, she paled. Already, tears were welling up in her eyes. She should've ran out the door, let them finish, and come back like nothing happened. But the little girl inside of her told her it was enough, it was done, face the consequences of your idiocy. She refused to believe that little girl, but nonetheless, she walked in.

"He couldn't have," was her naive mantra. Her steps were slow, calm, almost accepting. She stopped at her door, where the moans got louder.

She knew she shouldn't have ignored it. She should've known. His frequent visits, his cancelled dates, Karin's recurrent fevers.

She was delusional. Just a little girl, doing what little girls would do, but with the wrong prince. No, not even a prince. Because what Sakura saw on her bed was no prince, no knight in shining armor.

It was the evil troll and the wicked witch.

* * *

**notes: should I continue? it's a prologue btw, so no SasuSaku yet. **

**I love Kiba and I don't hate Karin, but I needed bad guys and I don't like OCs, ya know? sorry to all them fans out there. I don't intend to offend. I just needed them for the story. I love you guys :D**

**Reviewing is the best gift you can give me :DDD  
**


End file.
